


We Aren't Friends

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You and Wanda have a friends with benefits type of relationship going on, you want more, but you're nervous and afraid to lose her, can Pietro talk some sense into you?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 58





	We Aren't Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“No squirming” you scolded, you having Wanda currently pinned down onto the bed while you fingered her at a rough and fast pace, your scolding receiving a whine from Wanda as she tried to not move her hips to meet your pace, she needed release like no tomorrow, but you’d been denying her that sweet relief for the past thirty minutes, making her increasingly frustrated as she clenched her teeth “Please” she huffed, her hair sticking to her forehead from sweat “Since you asked so nicely” you said before picking your pace up, going until you felt her tense up and slowing your fingers down until she slumped onto the bed.

After a moment, you leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before you got off the bed and went into the bathroom, starting up the water in there before heading back into the bedroom and picking her up gently “What about you?” She murmured, resting her forehead against your neck as you carried her into the bathroom “Don’t worry about me” you said, pressing a kiss to her head before gently setting her in the tub “You relax, I’ll be right back” you promised, heading into the bedroom to get her some clean pajamas and underwear, sighing as you glanced back towards her bathroom, this wasn’t supposed to be happening… You guys were just friends, at least that’s what she told you “Y/N?” She called, pulling you from your thoughts “I’ll be right there!” You called, sighing once more before returning to the bathroom.

The next day, you had went back home not long after Wanda fell asleep since she didn’t want you staying the night “It’s too much of a risk, Pietro might see you” she would say, acting like what you two were doing was the worst thing ever, going into your kitchen, you started up the coffee maker just as your phone rang, it being Wanda “Hey, what’s up?” You answered, leaning back against your counter “I have a date tonight, mind helping me choose an outfit?” She asked, causing your heart to fall to your stomach “Of course, what time do you want me?” You asked, trying to keep your emotions in check as you spoke to not let her know that you were upset “Six sound good?” She asked, smiling when you agreed “Thank you! I love you!” She squealed before hanging up, you taking a deep breath as you pocketed your phone “I love you too” you murmured, quickly rubbing your eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

When you got there, Pietro answered the door and gave you a sad smile, he knew your feelings for his sister, everyone knew… Well, except for Wanda “She’s in her room, I think she’s panicking” he said, letting you in and watching you nod before you headed towards her room, giving a small knock before going in “How’s the choosing going?” You asked, watching as she looked over the dresses she had laid out on her bed “Help me” she pouted, looking at you and giving you puppy eyes, making you chuckle and look at the options “The purple one” you said, pointing to it and watching her grin before grabbing it and going to change in the bathroom, even though you’d seen her naked before, you respected her want for privacy.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, you swore your heart stopped in your chest because she looked absolutely stunning, especially with those leather boots that matched the dress well “So..?” She asked, doing a slow 360 and causing you to come out of your thoughts “You look amazing” you said, giving her a small smile and watching as she returned it, her about to say something when she heard Pietro “Wanda! Vision’s here!” He called, causing her to jump and grab her purse “Thank you for helping me” she said, smiling at you and pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek before dashing out, leaving you sitting on her bed, wishing that you were in Vision’s place.

Going into the living room to head out, Pietro gently grabbed your elbow and nodded towards the couch, so you followed him and sat down next to him “I’m sorry my sister’s being this way… She just… Doesn’t see how much you love her; I know it hurts seeing her with other people… But, maybe you should talk to her?” He suggested, wanting the two of you together because he knew you’d treat her well “She doesn’t like me that way” you said, shaking your head and going to stand up when Pietro made you sit back down “She does, she doesn’t go around sleeping with just anyone… You guys are not as quiet as you think” he said, catching the shock on your face before you averted your gaze and felt your face burn “Okay” you said, looking at him and watching as he flashed you a smile “Good, text me when you’re home so I know you made it” he said, walking you to the door and saying goodbye before you left.

A few days later, you had asked Wanda to meet you at the park near your apartment, pacing as you waited for her in front of a bench “Hey, you wanted to talk?” She asked, causing you to jump and turn to look at her “Yeah… Lets sit” you said, sitting down next to her on the bench and staring at the lake “How did the date go?” You asked, glancing at her and hearing her sigh “It was okay, but he was too monotone for me” Wanda said, you fighting back a smile before you finally turned to face her “What are we, Wanda?” You asked, trying to hide the fear in your voice as you looked at her “We’re friends-“ “We’re not friends, friends don’t know what you taste like” you said before you could stop yourself, watching as her cheeks turned bright red and not from the slight chill in the air “I know…” Wanda said, looking down at her hands and messing with them for a moment.

You sat there, waiting for her to say something…. Anything, but you got absolutely nothing from her which made you sigh and stand up “When you know what you want, you know where to find me” you said, shaking your head and going to storm off when you felt her grab your hand “Wait… Please” she begged, standing up so she can look at you better “I’m just… I’m scared, you’re my best friend and I can’t-“ “You won’t lose me” you interrupted, gently grasping her chin and having her look at you “I promise” you said, looking at her and watching as she nodded before you pulled her close to you, knowing that while you two might not be fully dating now, this was the start of something new.


End file.
